Walk on Fire
by Timmesque
Summary: Play with fire, you're bound to get burned. But that sentence doesn't apply to Kai anymore, does it? (slight mention of yaoi)


**Walk on Fire  
****By Timberwolf220**

**-Today…we escape…-  
****-We escape-  
**—"**Exit music (for a film)" By Radiohead**

**Author notes are at the end. **

**-XX-**

_Did you burn yourself? _

The fire was consuming, consuming everything. The flames licked the walls tantalizingly before gorging on them like a lion gorges its food. The fire spread faster than any rushing dam and filled the cracks in the brown walls. He remembered smiling, laughing at the destruction wrecked on the abbey, God's gift, God's house. What a funny idea, what a lovely irony it was. The fire was chewing away skin, leaving behind the painful welt of blisters. Sometimes the skin would vanish and there was only red, so much red left behind. An ugly red, not like the blaze of oranges and reds the fire spurted on every one.

_Play with fire…_

He remembered how they ran upto him, the promise of revenge behind their cold dank eyes. Funny, that promise seemed like fire to him and he reveled in the fire. The fire was of his making, it was his! And he will sweep against them, all consuming and dangerous. Fools, all of them were fools. The fire could never be tamed by them; it can't be tamed by anyone. And the fire was of his making, he was its creator.

"Stop this! You're making a mistake!"

Mistake? His lip curled in disgust. The only mistake he made was coming here, coming to this dark place where no light dares to enter. All he did was make it brighter. How ungrateful, how ignorant these idiots are. They should worship the fire, grovel at its feet. They should lay their lives down for the fire and the fire shall devour them with its might jaws, with teeth that glow with power.

"You can't control it!"

Control it? Who said he wanted to? He was simply its creator, not its keeper, not even its master. The fire knows no master and the only reason the fire did not touch him is because he was one with the fire. The fire may not crackle at his hands nor would it slip orange bonds around his neck to burn the skin away. Because the fire can sense something burning in him and the fire doesn't touch what is his own.

"Call it off!"

Why should he? Why should he? Wasn't the fire beautiful? His lips frowned. They don't respect the beauty of the fire, don't respect the dangers of saying that fire should be _controlled. _The fire was as free as a phoenix. It bows for no one. Just like him.

…_and you're bound to get burned. _

He walked away, looking back into the distance as the fire collapsed the place. Then the fire turned on itself, eating away its own flames until there was nothing but ash and smoke rising up towards the heavens. It was cannibalism, the fire envelopes everything and when there is nothing, it turns onto itself and annihilates itself in its final moments. There was sheer beauty in its existence, something no poet would be able to capture. That glory, that determination never to burn out, never to burn away until there is nothing, nothing but the ash and the broken scalded bodies that will never awaken.

_Nothing to bend, nothing to break_

_The fire we worship, one to forsake_

It was gone and there will never be another one. He knew this, knew it in his heart, knew in the steady beat that helped him live. And he loved the way he ravaged them, the way he stole everything from them, just like they had stolen from him.

Calm. He was calm for the first time. The soothing feeling that came with the wind, blew the ash from his hair and he smiled. Kept smiling until his face began to hurt and his muscles ached. But he wanted to smile, wanted to prove to _him_ that he was…happy.

_Blue of the sky, forgive those who have died_

_The fire has taken them away_

Did I help you? He asked the sky, did I fulfill his wishes? Probably not, he reasoned. If he had still been alive, he would have been horrified. Shocked and then his face would be grim and he would admonish Kai severely.

But he isn't here.

Kai stood there, closing his eyes and smiling.

There would be many more fires to be lit.

**-XX-**

**A/N: Featuring Kai the pyromaniac. I suppose you could look at it as a side-fic (or a possible ending for 'Pyromaniac') but I think it works better as an individual fic. And I always wanted to write Kai as a pyro, considering I'm somewhat one myself. **

**-Play with fire, meddle with ice-  
****-They're both harmful-  
****-Quintessence itself-  
**—**Author's Observations**


End file.
